Let Me Be Your Superhero
by YoureMyFavoritex
Summary: Six Flags is never gonna know what hit them." Will a trip to the amusement park lead to fun in the sun for Macy, or will a certain Jonas bring the heat? JONAS JoeMacy


**So after a whirlwind week which included nonstop adventures with hoLLywOOdgrrl (Deni), MyJonasSensesAreTingling3 (Cayce) and LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms (Emilie), the Jonas World Tour kickoff in Dallas, meeting Nicole Anderson (sweetest girl EVER), an entertaining trip to Six Flags Over Dallas, and the discovery that I am up for any Macy ship (though my heart belongs to Kacy), I decided it was crucial for me to start writing JONAS fics. I've missed these boys ;) So anyways, this is what resulted. It's almost a big mix of all of that, if you can't tell. Sorry in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes (I wrote the majority of this on the plane ride home, and that was after a four hour delay at DFW), and the use of Honor Society (I couldn't resist... NoYes and Clifford the big red bus was calling to me). Anyways, please read and let me know what you think! Sorry for the rediculous length... I had a basic idea, but this story became so much more, and before I knew it, I was onto the ninth page.**

**Anyways, I'll stop rambling now. Please, read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns everything. Surprise!  
**

* * *

"No way in hell." Stella fell back onto the dressing room couch, her measuring tape slipping off her shoulders as she fanned herself with her hand. "That was one of the most exhausting shows ever. Quick changes are meant to go smoothly. I need a day to recover for the next leg of the tour. Sorry Mace, but there's no way I'm gonna make it out to Six Flags with you tomorrow."

Macy Misa's face fell slightly. Granted, only slightly, considering she was currently on tour with the three guys best known for their appearances in posters on her bedroom walls. Being best friends with JONAS's personal stylist had its advantages, as well as the fact that by the end of the school year, Macy had become relatively (_relatively_) normal around the Lucas brothers. Still, they were Kevin, Joe and Nick of JONAS. That never got old.

"I understand," Macy replied, tossing Stella a disappointed glance before sinking onto the couch next to her. "It's just… It's Six Flags Over Texas. I've never been, I thought it'd be a great way to spend the off day." She shrugged. "But, I mean, I do get it. It's not like I'm spending my time on tour actually working…" Macy's eyes began to glaze over a bit, and she sighed dreamily. "I'd never call watching the three hottest guys ever perform each and every night work."

Stella rolled her eyes. "Down, girl. Nine months later and you still haven't quite kicked the fan girl mode, huh?" Macy stuck her tongue out at the blonde, and opened her mouth to reply, when she was interrupted by the dressing room door swing open wildly.

"WOO! THAT WAS INSANE! BEST SHOW EVER! DALLAS NEVER SAW IT COMING! WOOOOO!" Macy recognized the voice of the middle Lucas before she saw him run through the door, still hyped up from the adrenaline rush of being on stage. Joe grinned, running towards the couch and preparing to jump on the two girls, when Stella held up a single finger, glaring at him as he stopped in his tracks. "No way, Mister," Stella ordered in a low voice. "You nearly fucked over the quick change, and I am going to have your head." She shook her own slowly, pushing herself up off the couch and taking a menacing step towards Joe.

"Uh…" Joe looked around for protection, and finding nothing of real substance, he reached out, pulling Macy off the couch and in front of him, his hands grasping her upper arms tightly. Macy gaped a quick intake of air, holding her breath for a good ten seconds before running her "in with the good air" mantra though her mind.

"Come on now, Stel, you wouldn't want to hurt Macy now, would you? She's your best friend! Be reasonable!" Joe pulled Macy closer to him as he took a step back, keeping his distance from Stella s she slowly stalked toward him. Eventually, he hit the couch, tripping over it backwards and landing with a thump on the cushions, taking Macy down with him. She landed awkwardly in his lap, and was about to get up when she felt his restraining grip on her arms hold him back. "Don't leave, she'll kill me," he mock whispered, pulling her closer before wrapping his arms completely around her, leaving her with no other options than to remain curled in Joe's lap.

Not that she was complaining. Woo boy, was she not complaining. The closeness of the two teenagers radiated through her as she tried to stay calm, attempting to let out a relaxed laugh at the game that seemed to be going on in the dressing room. However, in her head, it was another matter. She didn't seem to be able to focus on the banter between Stella and Joe, or anything other than the I'M ON JOE LUCAS'S LAP I'M ON JOE LUCAS'S LAP radiating through her mind nonstop. Her JONAS senses seemed to still work, however, and began tingling as the other two-thirds of the band walked through the dressing room door, closing it softly behind them. She looked over at Kevin and Nick, both sweaty and smiling from just ending their set. Oh boy, this backstage stuff never got old.

"There you are," Nick said, nodding in Joe's direction. "We heard you through the halls, but dude, you took off. I still don't get how you have so much energy after a show like that. It's friggin' exhausting. I mean, I have a blast on stage, but I'm so ready to crash right now." Joe shrugged, his grin growing. "It's a talent, dude."

"Whatever you want to call it," Kevin replied, rolling his eyes. "You're an interesting kid."

"Speaking of interesting…" Nick raised an eyebrow, finally acknowledging the current position of Joe and Macy on the couch. Macy felt her cheeks flush as she tried to push off of Joe again, but to no avail. Joe tightened his grip around her, rocking her rapidly from side to side. "Macy's my homegirl, yo! Plus, she was totally protecting me from our bitchy stylist." Stella rolled her eyes, smacking Joe on the back of the head as she walked by him to where the other two brothers were standing. Macy gave a small, sheepish smile, feeling seriously awkward in such a… compromising position.

Kevin shrugged, turning to face Stella, but Nick watched the two for a moment longer, before catching Joe's eye. He locked eyes with him for a moment before smiling knowingly. Lucas brother-to-brother ESP kicked in, and Nick knew exactly what the quick glances Joe was giving Macy, followed by the subtly tilt of the head in her direction when he looked back at Nick, meant. He laughed under his breath, shaking his head at the amusing antics of his older brother before turning to Stella as well.

"So Stel, how'd tonight go? Considering…" He threw another glance at Joe, who was now watching Macy intently, who in turn was smiling up at the other three in the room.

"Well," Stella grumbled, "it was far from perfect. _Someone_ decided he'd rather dance along to the drumbeats he hears every night rather than change in the twenty seconds he's got down there. Asshole." Joe shrugged again, his eyes sparkling as he looked up at his blonde best friend. "You know you loved it."

"No, Joseph, I most definitely did _not_ love it. In fact, had I not had your mother there to reel you in, you very likely would have gone on stage in boxers and a v-neck around _your_ neck. Maybe your squealing teenies may have loved that, but I certainly would not have."

Macy gulped. _She_ would have loved that. But she wasn't a squealing fangirl. Not anymore. But, mmm… Who wouldn't want to see a slice of that Lucas boy…

The brunette noticed Stella raise a perfectly groomed eyebrow at her and realized that she must have been staring off again… Damn. She had been working on that, honest.

"Anyway," Stella continued, "I just feel bad because, thanks to Mr. Tiny Dancer over here, I'm completely wiped. I promised Mace I'd go with her to Six Flags tomorrow, considering we're just hanging on the buses before heading off to Houston, but now on top of regular exhaustion, I have to deal with finding a better quick change plan. Because our current one is _obviously_ not working. I'm sorry, Macy."

Macy smiled, a faltering one, in a half-assed attempt at appearing fine with it. "Don't worry Stella, really. It's not a problem. I'm sure I can find something to do around here."

"I wish I could go, Macy!" Kevin called out, grabbing her attention. "I'd love to check out Six Flags, Noyes told me Superman was epic. I've got to work on some of the guitar recordings for the next album though. Already told Dad I would. I'm sorry." Macy nodded quickly, hoping that she hadn't sounded desperate earlier. "No, no, really, I understand. I wouldn't asked you to cancel something just for Six Flags. Some other time. Really. No problem."

Nick was slower to respond. He smiled to himself, watching Joe's forearms, still wrapped around the small girl, flex and then ever so slowly relax as Kevin expressed his wanted to go to the amusement park with Macy. "Yeah, Macy," the youngest finally said, directing his gaze at her. "I'd love to go too. I think we'd have a lot of fun. Sucks that we have this guitar recording session already set up. But really, I would have loved to have gone." Nick smirked as the muscles in Joe's arms reacted to his words.

The middle Lucas took a breath, glaring at his younger brother at the same time, before leaning around to look Macy in the eye. "Well then, these suckers are just too lame for fun. How 'bouts you and I go, Macy? There's not way I'm passing up a trip to Heaven on earth."

Stella rolled her eyes, but Macy turned, a bright smile finally gracing her face. Joe grinned in spite of himself. There was just something about her smile that made the corners of his mouth turn up as well. "Really? You want to go, Joe?" Joe nodded enthusiastically, and Macy clapped her hands together, her smile growing. "Yay! We're gonna have an awesome time. Last time I went to Six Flags, I was like, seven. I couldn't ride anything. This is going to be so fun. I can finally hit up all the big rides! Do you think that it's going to be busy? I mean, I really want to make sure I get to do everything, and-"

Joe laughed, bring his hand over her mouth. "Relax, Macy. We'll have fun, don't worry." He slowly pulled his hand away from her mouth, and she stared at him, lips slightly parted.

If silence is deafening, the cough that came from Stella could have blown your eardrums. The two lumped apart, and Nick smirked yet again. In the few minutes during which it had been decided that Joe would accompany Macy to the amusement park, the middle Lucas's grip had slipped from tight and playful around the tiny brunette's upper torso to loose and casual around her waist. He looked the two up and down before they looked at each other as well. Macy gulped, jumping up off the couch and knocking over the lamp at the same time. It came crashing down onto the plush cushions, trapping Joe under the pole.

"Macy, I thought you were done with your JONAS klutz case!" Stella exclaimed, taking a few long strides towards the two and reaching down to help pull the lamp off of Joe.

"I am! I mean, I was! I mean…" Macy gulped, her cheeks burning. "I uh… I'll see you tomorrow, Joe." Macy turned, walking quickly toward the door and pulling it open just as fast. "Bye guys," she mumbled, booking it out the open door and down the hall. Nick ducked, the swinging door just barely missing his curl-covered head. Stella rolled her eyes, grabbing her large tote on her way out. "I'll see you guys later." She shook her head, laughing lightly to herself as she followed the path Macy had taken, out the door and down the hall, heading out to the tour busses.

Once the two girls had both left the room, Nick looked back over at Joe. Despite Stella and Macy having pulled the large lamp off of him, he was still sprawled out in the same position on the couch. "Joe… Joe, you okay over there?" Joe gave no hint of acknowledgement or response, so Kevin walked across the room, taking matters into his own hands. "Joe!" he yelled, slapping him across the shoulder. Joe's eyes shot open, and a lazy smile took form across his face. "Mhm?"

Kevin rolled his eyes, throwing his hands in the air and walking towards the same door the two girls had just walked through. "Whatever. I'm hitting the bunks, I'm exhausted. Big day tomorrow, too, huh?" He looked back over his shoulder, throwing Joe one of his patented winks.

"Ugh, dude, save it for the girls!" Joe exclaimed, pulling a pillow over his face and letting out muffled yells of disgust.

Nick pulled the pillow off of Joe's face, revealing his widely grinning brother, and laughed. "Macy, huh?"

Joe's grin grew even bigger. "Six Flags is never gonna know what hit them."

xxx

Macy turned, pacing in front of the big red tour bus for the millionth time. She had received a text from Joe (or so said the text from the unknown number), telling her to meet him in front of "Clifford", the big red bus belonging to the opening band of tour, Honor Society, at nine so they could head off for Six Flags as early as possible. It was now eight fifty, and Macy's constant glances at her watch hadn't helped time move any faster. Despite spending almost double the amount of time getting ready as she usually did, she had still been out in front of the bus with a good twenty minutes to spare. She had knocked off about ten of those minutes in painstakingly slow fashion, her constant pacing being to thank, but it still didn't seem to be working on these last ten. The minute hand on her bubblegum pink watch had only ticked about half a minute within the past thirteen checks, and she was starting to get anxious.

"Hey Mace!" A rambunctious voice interrupted her worrying and she spun around to see a bouncing Joe standing in front of her. The casualness of his loose basketball shorts and Horace Mantis gym t-shirt, his untamed curls and the thin wire frames sitting on his nose, threw her off for a moment. She was so used to seeing Horace Mantis dress code Joe of school, and concert outfit Joe of JONAS. Both of those Joe's were gorgeous, both sites she didn't mind seeing on a daily basis. However, this casual Joe, this Joe that seemed to have thrown away cares… This Joe took her breath away.

"Macy… Macy? You there? Is it the glasses? Sorry about them, my contacts were acting up, and Mom didn't want me irritating my eye." He pulled the frames away from his eyes, rubbing at a lens with the bottom of his shirt before sliding them back on.

Macy blushed, realizing he had been staring at his glasses the most. There was something about those glasses that made Joe simply… adorable.

"Mhm!" she managed to squeak out, swallowing hard in an attempt to breathe normally again. "I mean, yeah. I'm here. Mhm!" She felt a blush creeping up again, and she willed it away. This was a fun day out with a friend, and she needed to calm down. Repeating her calming mantra a few times in her head, she took a few more deep breaths before looking up and meeting Joe's worried gaze. "Yep. I'm good. Are you ready for some intense rides?"

Joe nodded, his eyes twinkling. "We're gonna have the best day ever. C'mon!" He started off towards one of the cars that Mr. Lucas had rented for the day, then waved at Macy, motioning for her to catch up with him. They walked side by side for a few strides before Joe allowed himself to fall back a foot or two. As he watched her walk slightly in front of him, he took her in. She had her hair pulled into a cute ponytail, her curls cascading down and brushing against the neck of her blue striped v-neck. Her cut off jean shorts caused him to choke on his breath for a moment, recovering just in time for Macy to turn and look at him, a hesitant smile playing across her face.

Joe grinned, lengthening his strides so they was walking side by side, and threw an arm across her shoulders. "Let's go, Misa. Get ready for the most insane day ever!"

xxx

Five minutes later, the two were pushing through the turnstills at the entrance of Six Flags, laughing at Joe's most recent joke. This one involved the most recent event that took place revolving around the Lucas prank war. "I swear, Kevin never even saw it coming!" Joe exclaimed, shaking his head earnestly.

Macy laughed harder, nodding. "I can totally see that. I wish I had been there! You definitely need to include me in the planning next time. I'm a prank wiz."

"Oh really," Joe replied, raising an eyebrow in mock skepticism. "Well then, M 'n' M, I'll definitely keep you posted on the ongoings of the prank war. Though I will let you know, once my brothers find out you're involved, they will give you no mercy. Prank wars are law in the Lucas household. Serious business. I remember Stella's first and only encounter involving the prank war. I think we may have scarred her for life."

"Psh!" Macy scoffed, following Joe down one of the main pathways. "That's just Stella. I can totally take it. Anyways… Where are we going?"

Joe had continued to walk, seemingly with a purpose, and Macy ran, tripping over her feet in a less than graceful manner, to keep up with him. "Seriously, Joe, where are we going? I don't know this place at all!"

"Just follow me," Joe replied, glancing back and smiling reassuringly at the brunette. She still looked confused, so he reached back, grabbing her hand in his. "Seriously, trust me. We're gonna have an awesome time." Her smile grew more confident, and he grinned back before turning and leading her through the twists and turns before stopping at one of the biggest and most popular rides of the park. "Here we are!"

"Oh… Oh no. Not this one. No, Joe, I can't do this one." Macy shook her head quickly, taking few stumbling steps backwards as she stared up at the gigantic "Superman" in front of her.

"C'mon, Mace! I thought you were super adventurous!" Joe turned to give Macy an amused look, but his expression dropped when he saw the actual fear reflected in her eyes. "Oh, Macy, I didn't mean… No, Macy, don't worry about it. Really. There's so many other rides…" He reached out, rubbing her upper arms, trying to calm her down, and bent his head down to catch her eye. "Come on. Let's find something else to ride."

Macy looked up slowly at the member of JONAS, the boy who had seemed so excited about the ride just a minute before, but now had no problem with completely changing plans. She let her mouth form a small, sheepish smile, willing herself to maintain the lack of pink in her cheeks. "If you're sure…" she began hesitantly.

"Really," Joe interrupted, his smile growing. "There are so many other options. I have the perfect one in mind." Macy laughed lightly, and Joe's smile grew as he threw an arm around her shoulders and steered the smaller girl away from Superman and down the path a ways before stopping front of a ride that was quite noticeably smaller than the previous ride.

Macy giggled, an eyebrow rising skeptically. "The Frog Hop, Joe? Really?" She rolled her eyes as Joe nodded excitedly, pulling her into the line, where they found themselves standing behind a handful of six year olds that couldn't be much taller than four feet each. Macy took another look at the ride that Joe was preparing to drag her on, and laughed. It resembled Superman slightly, purely in the fact that it rose in the air and then came back down at a fraction of the speed. The ride couldn't have gone more than ten feet in the air, tops, and she watched as a child who could only be described as a toddler hopped off after it touched down.

"You too scared to ride this one too?" Joe's teasing voice cut through her thoughts, and she looked up at him, scrunching her nose in annoyance at the Lucas boy. "Of course not. I was just surprised they'd let you on, considering your huge head and all. I figured it'd be a hazard."

Joe's eyes widened in amusement, and he let out a loud laugh. Was this really Macy MIsa, number one JONAS fan, classmate who seemed to stumble over breathing, much less talking, when around any member of her favorite band? Instead of feeling awkward with Macy, who often seemed to put his life in danger, or simply left him feeling like he was simply a cut-out, a form pulled straight from a poster, he felt… comfortable. The banter flowed freely, and the two seemed to have no problem making fun of each other. Speaking of, Macy hadn't mentioned a thing about the band since walking into the park. She had been referring to him as Joe… the "of JONAS" that always seemed to be tacked on had disappeared, and Joe found himself reveling in this. It was possible, if only slightly, that Macy saw him as a guy. Not a celebrity, just a guy from school. And maybe, if she saw him as a guy from school…

"Joe?" Now it was Macy's turn to cut into Joe's inner thoughts. "Huh?" He looked down at her, blinking a few times as he resituated himself. "Yeah?"

Macy giggled before looking over at the ride. "We should probably be getting on." Joe looked over as well and realized that all the kids who had been standing in front of them had all been situated in their seats, and the two remaining open were for Macy and himself. He blushed, embarrassed to be caught so out of it, but he brushed it off, keeping his arm around her shoulders as he guided her through the swinging gate and over to the small plastic bucket seats. Macy fit easily, her small frame coming in handy in such a situation, but Joe had problems of his own. He fidgeted, trying to subtly adjust himself around the twists and contours of the tiny seat. Finally, giving up, he perched himself on the edge and buckled the seatbelt, sucking in as he stretched it to its limit.

"Are you okay over there?" Macy asked, sounding half concerned and half amused. Joe nodded, wincing as the seatbelt dug into him. "Yep!" he squeaked out, and gave her an unconvincing smile. "C'mon now, grab my hand. I don't want you to freak out on me or anything. I mean, ten feet is a long way to go…"

Macy slapped him on the shoulder, shaking her head in annoyance before grabbing onto his hand. He grinned, turning to face forward, and Macy copied him, the fact that they were holding hands suddenly flooding her mind. She didn't notice when the ride operator signaled the "all clear". She didn't notice as the ride started to ascend into the air. She didn't notice the bouncing sensation as it came down slowly to its starting position, and she didn't notice Joe reach over and unbuckle her seatbelt, pulling her to her feet and leading her back onto the path and towards another ride. All her mind had the ability to wrap itself around was the fact that Joe Lucas of the band JONAS was currently holding her hand, his fingers wound tightly around hers, and she wasn't passing out. Of course, that was mostly what her mind was focusing on, _not_ passing out. But still. _Deep breaths, Macy. Don't take this out of context. He probably just… grabbed your hand without meaning to?_

Joe looked back and noticed Macy's determined, yet unfocused expression. He gave her hand a squeeze before tugging her toward him. She looked up, an unsure smile making its way onto her face, and he grinned. "More rides await, Mace."

xxx

"I'm soaked!" Macy exclaimed, twisting the bottom of her shirt and hopping around, trying to avoid the water that dripped off it. She and Joe had just gotten off the Roaring Rapids ride, which had been interesting, to say the least. After waiting in line for a good twenty minutes, they had just reached the front when the ride somehow broke. After a quick conference with Joe, the two had decided to wait it out. "After all," Macy had said, taking a seat on the wooden walkway, "it's shady. And I'm exhausted."

While waiting, they had befriended the group of girls in front of them in line, who had also decided to wait for the mechanics, in hope that the ride would be fixed shortly. Macy and the four girls had immediately bonded over their mutual love for all things JONAS (the girls had been at the concert the night before), and Joe had laughed, noticing that even calmed, less fanatic Macy stood out at the most extreme JONAS fan of the five. Considering that they were, of course, JONAS fans, Joe signed a few things for the girls, in true JONAS fashion, but conversation amongst the six quickly grew casual and there was a noticeable lack of fangirling.

As the heat had continued, Joe had grown tired, leaning against Macy and letting his head rest on her shoulder as the girls had continued their constant chatter. He had felt himself drift in and out of the conversation as he waited for the ride to be cleared, and when he heard the operator announce that they were "back in business," his eyes snapped open, ready for the day. As he was about to get up, he caught one of the girls watching him. Her eyes traveled from Joe, to Macy, and back to Joe, with his head still comfortably on her shoulder. The girl's smile grew slightly and she winked at him, nodding her understanding.

That wink and nod followed Joe through the raft ride and to now, as Macy wrung her sopping clothes onto the concrete pathway. The girl knew, she could tell… And Joe wondered if, seeing as she knew, did Macy as well? Was he really being that obvious, or was the Rapids girl just incredibly perceptive? He tried to shrug it off, but he couldn't get the nagging feeling out of the back of his mind… Was the girl also acknowledging Macy's feelings? Did she mean to express that maybe, possibly… Macy felt the same way? He always knew that Macy was a huge fan of JONAS, but he never really knew if her celebrity crushes were anything more than superficial for him. He knew that she had those celeb crushes on him and both of his brothers, but he knew for a fact that she didn't like either of them in that way… But was it possible that she liked him?

Interrupting his inner dilemma, as seemed to be happening often, Macy caught his attention, her voice sounding relatively confident. "I want to try Superman."

Joe's head whipped toward her, and he raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Are you sure, Mace? I don't want to push you into it. I mean, we've gone on most of the rides and stuff, but there are still other things to do. You don't have to do that for me."

Macy shook her head stubbornly. "No. I want to. I've built myself up for it. I mean, we rode Batman at least five times. I'm ready. I think." She paused, a hint of hesitation showing through her confident façade. "No, I am. Let's go."

Before Joe could make a move or inject an opinion, Macy had grabbed him around the wrist and was pulling him off in the direction of the looming metal towers. She pulled him into the line, not a word being exchanged between the two, and they proceeded through the slow-moving queue. As they reached the front of the line, they were greeted by the smiling attendant. "Why, hello Mr. Lucas! So nice to see you again! Would you like your usual spot?"

Joe blushed, looking down at Macy and explaining "I may have been here a… few times."

Macy giggled, nerves showing through, and the two turned to follow the attendant to the seats surrounding the large metal frames. They buckled in, Macy pulling extra tightly on her restraints, and prepared for the lift up into the dusky sky. "You ready?" Joe asked, leaning around the bar so that he could see her face. Macy's teeth were gritted together, and she stared straight ahead, avoiding looking down at all costs. They were about halfway to the top by the time she was able to squeak out a quick "Mhm!"

"Mace, are you sure?" Joe looked worriedly over at her, and her eyes squeezed shut as the ride came to a halt at the very top of the towers. Suddenly, he felt a hand slide shakily into his, intertwining their fingers and gripping tightly. Joe smiled softly and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, trying whatever he could to calm the girl sitting next to him, her other arm holding onto the restraint for dear life.

Joe's next words were spoken softly, a whisper that she could just barely hear. "Let me be your superhero. I'll never let you fall." He watched as Macy's eyes flew open and she whipped her head to look at him. As their eyes locked, Superman sent them freefalling. Macy's grip on Joe's hand tightened even more, but she never tore her eyes away from the boy sitting next to her. The seats fell, hit their mark, bounced, and continued the ride until finally bringing them slowly back to the ground.

The second the ride was stopped for sure, Joe pushed the restraints off of him, flying out of his seat and in front of Macy. "Your superhero," he repeated emphatically, cupping her face in his hands before pushing his fingers back to thread through her wild hair, long since out of the ponytail. He held her gaze for but a moment before ducking down and capturing her lips with his. He held the kiss, noting the exact second that Macy woke from her trance-like state and responded into it. He smiled, pulling away for a moment, and brought his thumb slowly across her cheek and temple. "You okay?"

"My very own Superman," she mumbled softly, nodding, and pushed against the restraint to feel his lips on hers once more.

* * *

**So there you go! Jacy goodness :) Sorry for some slight OOC in there... I tried to explain both sides as best I could, and still keep a little of that Macy charm... haha. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story! I loved writing it, I'll definitely be posting more Macy fics.  
**

**Roaring Rapids breakdown did happen when we were at the park... it was a fun twenty minutes waiting for it to get fixed. It would have been better with Joe Lucas there though. Or Joe Jonas. I'm not picky ;)**

**DACE, hope you girls liked the cameo. I know you're nameless, but deal. You're there. haha.**

**Sorry for my obnoxiously long ANs. I guess it's just who I am. I like to ramble. A lot. But anyways, leave a note, let me know your thoughts. Reviews make me a happy camper.  
**


End file.
